1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a plasma display device and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display device is a display device that uses a plasma display panel (PDP) for displaying characters or images by using plasma generated by a gas discharge. The PDP includes a plurality of discharge cells arranged in a matrix pattern.
Generally, the PDP is driven by dividing one frame into a plurality of subfields. Grayscales are expressed by a combination of the weights of the subfields where a display operation occurs among the plurality of subfields. On cells (i.e., cells to be lighted) and off cells (i.e., cells not to be lighted) are selected by an address discharge during an address period of each subfield, and an image is displayed by a sustain discharge performed for the on cells during a sustain period.
A discharge occurs only when a voltage difference between two electrodes is set higher than a threshold voltage (that may be predetermined). Here, the level of a voltage used for each electrode in the address period and the sustain period is different, and accordingly the number of power sources supplying each of the voltages is relatively high (or is increased).
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.